The Ranger's Sister
by Fil'rael
Summary: (Fail summary is failure.) Lothlas Goldenleaf is Aragorn's half sister, and is a ranger of the north. Her past casts dark shadows onto what her life could be. She must find a way to overcome her fears and hardships and fulfill her destiny, even if it means breaking a few hearts along the way.


**_The Ranger's Sister_**

**A/N: This is a new story that will be a Legomance, GET OVER IT. Italics mean Elvish most of the time. Yay!**

**Chapter****1:**_The Goldenleaf_

**Goldenleaf Point of View**

I stood at the gates of Bree, a small town around thirteen miles from Hobbiton. A gate watcher came to the gate. "Myth! What brings you to Bree this time?" The man asked. I smirked under my grey hood. "I know you want me to stay away from Bree," I began, "but to put it simply, Gandalf asked for me to help with some Hobbits." I finished with a grin. He opened the gate and allowed me in. "See you later, Myth." He said softly as I walked by. I walked into the Prancing Pony Inn, and right up to the counter. "'Scuse me, but I need a room for six, preferably on the top floor." I said nicely, placing a silver coin on the counter. The Innkeeper smiled at me and nodded. "Very well Myth. I'll keep a table open for you if you want." He said. I shook my head lightly. "No, but I am a friend of Gandalf the Grey, can you tell him I've arrived?" I said. He looked me over. "Haven't seen Gandalf for six months, but I met four hobbits who were also looking for him, they're over there." He said, pointing to a table that had four hobbits sitting there. I nodded and walked to them. "Excuse me Little Masters." I said kindly when I walked up. They looked at me with confused looks. "I am Myth, a dunedaìn ranger from the north, third in command to Strider, the fifteenth chieftan. Gandalf sent me to meet you." I said with as small smile. One of them, with dark brown moppy curls and striking blue eyes nodded. "Strider's in the corner." The hobbit said. I looked behind me, catching the stormy eyes of my chieftan. I quietly dismissed myself and walked to him. "Need I report, sir?" I asked softly. He shook his head. "No. I see Gandalf wanted you with the Hobbits as well." He told me. I nodded, taking a seat across from him. We sat in silence before I heard something. "Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins, he's over there, Frodo Baggins!" I heard the voice of one of the Hobbits I had spoken to earlier. I glanced sideways at Strider as he jumped out of the booth. Muffled gasps arose from the area and I heard a voice in my head that made me shudder. "I see you! There is no life in the void, only death!" I heard it, and it was sharply followed by a gasp. Then I saw Frodo under a table, from which Strider grasped him and hauled him up the stairs. "You draw far too much attention to yourself 'Mr. Underhill'!" Strider hissed as he shoved him up. I followed quickly behind, slipping behind Strider into my own room without a sound, and amazingly unseen. Frodo turned to Strider once he was inside. "What do you want?" The frightened hobbit asked. Strider smirked. "A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry." He stated. The hobbit looked at him. "I carry nothing." He lied. "Indeed? I can avoid being seen if I wish," Strider began as he put out candles, "but to disappear entirely," he threw back his hood, "that is a rare gift!" I smiled at my head ranger. "_My friend, we need to go, they are coming._" I said in elvish softly. Strider nodded, but decided we would guide the hobbits beginning in the morning. I left the room quietly, barely making a sound on the creaky floor. I sighed as the men in the common room watched my quiet decent. I walked up to the corner table and sat. I heard loud screeches and the door burst open, allowing five ringwraiths entry into the small inn. "Hi." I said with a twisted grin. They looked at me. _"_Baggins is sleeping over there." I said, pointing to a door. they ran into the room and soon enough they were screeching again. I smirked as I darted upstairs. _"We got company!"_ I cried. Strider nodded, leading us all outside at dawn. We were on the road as soon as possible.

**(A/N: I'm sorry dudes. I'm so sorry, but I'm doing the unthinkable, TIMESKIPPING. It's a horrid habit, but I can't think of anything up to the arrival in Rivendell, so forgive me... _please?_ *Puppy dog eyes***

I smiled broadly at the city before me. Elrond came down the stairs of his home as we approached, but he addressed Aragorn first and foremost. _"My son, how are you? I hope that you can rest now that your friend is safe in Imiraldis." _the elven lord said kindly. I suppressed a smirk. He had not noticed me. Aragorn smiled. "I can rest now, as long as Frodo is doing better." he said, bowing. I watched Elrond's gaze flicker over the rest of us before settling on me, making me cringe. His face showed recognition. _"Lothlas, you return alive and well, I spent years fretting over your safety."_ he said, walking to me. I sighed a bit, albeit while smiling. "I am fine my lord, I promise you." I said, trying to forget about the sinking feeling that had appeared inside me. I pulled back my hood to reveal the dark brown hair of the Rangers, the stormy grey eyes of the house of Elendil, and the sharp point of my ears that are all my own. I could feel Aragorn's piercing gaze. "You are a relative of mine?" he said bewildered. I nodded, internally punching myself in the gut. "I'm your half sister actually.." I said softly. He took a careful step to me. We were escorted to our rooms and I turned to my half brother who had followed me the whole time. "So what, you didn't know you weren't the last breathing heir of Isildur, I got really unlucky with my past, so don't ask!" I hissed before going to my room, bathing, and going to bed.

_I stood in the center of a circle of stone, surrounded by orcs. Something tightened around my wrists, a metal chain. I was harshly pulled onto my knees, and I heard the snap of a whip before it collided with the flesh of my back. I screamed out in pain. "Look 'ere! The heirs of Isildur ar' as weak as the common Man!" one orc jeered. I winced. An orc stepped forward, now he was staring down at me wickedly. "Please... stop... I can't bear this much longer.." I whimpered weakly as I was whipped again. I felt a sharp pain on my face, and my head was whipped forcefully to the side. "Quit your whinin'!" the orc growled. The whip hit again, this time tearing the flesh, they had put splinters on this one. The orc in front of me picked up a metal rod, and stuck it into a burning fire. I noticed it was like a branding rod, the metal had been bent in the way of a tree, a symbol of the wood elves. I noticed he had another branding rod, it had the design of a chain, they symbol of slavery. He placed the one of the tree on my right palm, the chain on my left. I wailed loudly from the pain. "You're a slave, and tomorrow you're going to market." Another orc came near me, a small vial in his hand, it was a deep green. "Want to put her asleep for a bit? This makes people weak to magic permanently, that could add a new kind of fun for the girl..." the orc said to it's superior. It nodded. "Put it on one of those thin knives and get it in her blood stream, I want to see her in pain." the orc said. The orc with the poison nodded, grabbed a thin dagger, coated it in the poison and stabbed it into my upper thigh. I cried loudly as pain coursed through me. I fell on my side, and my eyelids slipped forcefully closed._

I snapped awake from my nightmare with a scream. I panted for a moment before a gave up on sleeping. A knock at the door made me jump. _"Lothlas, it's Estel, you okay? I heard you scream." _he said from behind the door. I got up and walked over to the door, silently thanking the Valar that I slept in a tunic and pants. I opened the door. _"Nightmare from my past... I never get a full night's sleep because of them..." _I said softly. He looked at me with eyes full of pity. _"Want to talk about it?"_ he asked. I nodded lightly, letting him inside. He walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. _"When Gilraen took you to Elrond, Arathorn lost hope, he made bad choices, they brought me into Arda. I was taken by orcs at the age of sixteen. They tortured me for three months. The last day I remember included me being branded, and ended with a poison being injected into me, it made me permanently weak to magic. It also sent me into a drugged sleep, my nightmare was of that day." _I said. I burst into tears at the memory. Aragorn went closer to me and pulled me into a hug. "Shh... I won't let them hurt you... not again... sleep, I'll stay with you tonight." he said, calming me. I nodded a bit, letting him lay me back on the bed as he sat back on my headboard. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A\N: I hope you liked that plot twist. I get it's Mary-sue, get over it.**


End file.
